There Always Are Obstacles
by Kampi
Summary: Humphrey unintentionally confesses his feelings to Kate however she still has to marry Barf, This emotional trip could either end in sorrow and hurt or joy and happiness. Will Humphrey give up to depression or will he fight his way through, rated T for now...


_**A/N  
I do not own any characters/settings of Alpha and Omega, Lionsgate does. I'm writing this for entertainment purposes ONLY.  
This is on the train just after Humphrey and Kate Howled together for the first time. This is I guess you could say a rewrite of the store since the last chapter 1 was too cliché…  
Enjoy!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"Awww, this is the song we met to" said the small lady in pink "Come here you, let's dance" exclaimed the big guy with a huge beard. "Great now we'll never make it past them" said kate with worry and annoyance in her voice "Don't worry Kate follow me" said Humphrey as they crawled from under the truck. "Go open the door Kate" so she rushed to the little door which led into the housing part of the truck just when she was about to open the door she slipped and fell. Luckily Humphrey caught her and they found themselves mirroring what the couple were doing.

When the couple kissed Humphrey looked at Kate with a huge grin and a chuckle just when he was about to pucker his lips Kate pushed him away and licked his cheek to show that she was thankful for catching her. Humphrey just froze and his cheeks went bright red. Kate laughed at this as she jumped into the housing area. Humphrey was still frozen so Kate threw a battery at him which was laying around. He quickly unfroze and jumped into the back of the housing bit as they sped away. In the cabin Kate was laying on a bed gazing out the window with a sad look on her face.

"You ever going to lift your eyes off that window?" Humphrey said with a slight chuckle. "Oh sorry im just thinking" "What's bothering you so much huh?" "It's nothing just wondering when we will get back you know" Kate said with a fake grin. "Kate Kate Kate, I've known you since we were pups, come on tell me what it is you're so worked up for, you know I won't hurt you, I'm just an Omega and you're the best alpha in the pack what am I gonna do push you?" Humphrey said with a goofy grin "Well the reason why we are coming back is because if I don't-" she stopped and sighed. "if you won't?" "If I don't marry Garth the pack will go to war with the eastern pack beaca-"She kept going but Humphrey wasn't listening anymore the words 'If I don't marry Garth' kept echoing throughout his head.

Kate noticed Humphrey was zoned out so she waved a paw in front of his face. He snapped out of it but still had a look on his face that screamed in sorrow and pain. Humphrey felt a dagger break his heart when she said those words. "Hello? Humphrey?" "Oh yeah that's, that's great Kate as long as you're happy then im with you" Humphrey said with a grin on his face. "I'm happy that you understand, it means a lot besides if I were to cancel the marriage war would break out and the only reason I'm marrying him is because it's me responsibility. I mean I barely even know him…" "I'm sure it will work out perfectly for you two. Now the question is, where's the toilet in this 'thing'?" Kate chuckled softly and then looked out the window "Well, we're stopped so I guess you could go real quick" "roger dodger" Humphrey said as he jumped out of the truck.

Kate was happy that he understood why she had to marry Garth, or barf as Humphrey called him. As Humphrey was running to a set of dumpsters around the back of the gas station he still couldn't get his mind around the fact that the only reason thath they're going back is because she has to safe the pack from war. He was a bit sad about Kate marrying but he understood why. Plus Kate seems happy about it so it's not like he will take her happiness away from her. When he was mid-way through his toilet break he spotted a pink wrapper with two doughnuts in it. "Hmph maybe she's hungry" Just then he heard a door open and he saw a human with a bag. He froze in fear. "Where the heck is he?" Kate was searching the gas station with her eyes and she noticed a grey wolf slowly walking backwards.

Just then she realized it was Humphrey and then saw a human with a bag who was screaming inaudible words. She quickly sprinted as fast as her legs would allow her to go heading straight for the human who dropped the bag and was now holding a gun pointing at Humphrey She used her alpha skills to jump on the human knocking him to the ground and sending the gun to the ground with a 'thump'. "Come on let's go!" Yelled Kate as she pulled Humphrey by his foreleg.

They were now sprinting as fast as they possibly could heading straight for the forest then they heard a loud 'BANG' which shattered their hearing for a few seconds but they kept running for the forest. When they looked back they saw their ride leave. They just kept running and running. Eventually they felt rain starting to pour down from the grey clouds. Humphrey didn't know this yet but one of the pellets managed to hit Kate. However luck was on her side because the pellet didn't go through however it hit her at just the right velocity and angle because the pellet just got stuck in the upper part of her rear leg, it dint hit anything important which meant she could still walk but slowly.

Because of all the adrenalin she only noticed that she was hit when she went to sprint after they walked for a few minutes."Woah, that was intense, thanks by the way" Humphrey said in a cheerful tone. Kate didn't want to worry Humphrey so she dint's tell him she was hit and pretended she was perfectly fine. Because of the rain and the fact that it was very very early morning it was super dark so Humphrey had no idea about the blood that was coming out of Kate's leg. "We should find a place to rest" Said Kate looking all around them. "Good idea" Humphrey added. "Bingo" Exclaimed Humphrey. "Bin- what?" Kate asked hiding her pain from the pellet.

"Well it's cozy in here, we will eat tomorrow but for now I'm super tired." Hoping Humphrey would fall asleep so she could leave to take out the pellet. "You're right, night" Humphrey said as he turned his back towards Kate. She waited a few minutes until his breathing slowed down and he started snoring. "Now to take this sucker out" Kate said trying not to yelp as she got up. She was walking for a minute or 2 until she was out of Humphrey's hearing range so he won't be woken up if she screams. She laid down and turned her muzzle to her source of the pain. She managed it dig 2 of her teeth into the wound to take the pellet in her back leg

She let put a slight yelp as she sighed in relief however noticed the wound was bleeding. It wasn't serious however it was still bleeding. "Great" she said sarcastically. When she got up the wound hurt more and more. She remembered when her mother was treating wolves for bullet wounds from hunters. At least the wolves that made it. She remembered she need tree sap and a clean leaf. Luckily it was raining so they leaves were kind of clean. She then reached a tree while limping to bite off some of the wood for the sap and she bit off a leaf and covered the leaf in sap. She laid down and covered the wound with the leaf and sap.

Before she knew it her vision was getting blurrier and darker from the blood loss and the pain from the tree sap going in the wound. She managed to grind her teeth and yelp loudly so she could get up and her hearing started to get worse and worse and then her vison was even darker and her vision was blurrier before she collapsed with a loud thud. Humphrey was woken up by a thud and yelps which sounded familiar so he looked to his side and saw Kate was gone. "Oh no" was all Humphrey managed to whisper before he up to his feet and was running through the forest yelling Kates name and heading to the yelps he heard.

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading this is a rewrite of the last chapter as I said before. In my opinion, this is a better start than the last one. I hope you enjoyed reading it… Chapter 2 will be out soon as I've already started and got decently far into it.**_


End file.
